Graceful Storming
by Neko-LionLover
Summary: It had been a year since Shen's evilness had been put to an end, and everyone was back into their normal routine. Po was more happy then ever now that he knew more about himself and Tigress was more cheerful then you could possibly imagine. But all of that would soon come to and end when a new threat arises. Temporarily? Maybe. Maybe Not.
1. Prolouge, Horns Steeled

**Graceful Storming**

**Prolouge**

**Horns Steeled**

_'Some years ago.. Just after Tai Lung had been imprisoned... there was an accident. In a country, far away from here but still so close, a ball of fire fell down from the universe._

_The land was India, and the Fireball struck a village._

_Now, after the fireball had struck, there was ofcourse a war. The village had been sitting ontop of alot of gold, and the large city's nearby wanted it. But they hadn't expected to see what they saw then they arrived. They saw a Blackbuck, only a few years old guardening the gold. The gold had apparently belonged to her family, and she wouldn't let it go just because of a war._

_But did she scare away the troops? No, Ofcourse not. They stormed past her and took the gold. But she was not defenseless atleast. She stormed right at the troops with her short horns._

_But what happened next, no one could foresee._

_The horns were plated with steel. As she charged, she killed multiple soldiers. They didn't stand a chance._

_Master Oogway was there. He had been sent to settle peace. He approached the small Blackbuck and asked her,_

_"What is your name?"_

_The little Blackbuck only looked down into the ground before answering._

_"Sundara. My parents called me Sundara." she said. Oogway nodded and sat down infront of her._

_"Who are you?" He asked with a smile. Sundara looked at him curiously._

_"I.. I am Sundara, and I am a Blackbuck." She said nervously. She backed away from Oogway slowly, Obviously a bit scared._

_"You seem uncertain, Sundara. Are you sure about who you are?" Oogway asked. Sundara had backed up about 3 feet now. _

_"Are.. Are you here for the Gold? I... I t-think you are here for the g-gold!" Sundara screamed before charging at Oogway. Oogway just smiled, and went into his shell. Sundara hit Oogway with her horns, but just bounced off. She was in shock. Was he dead? Was he still alive? Why did the horns bounce?_

_"I can assure you Sundara, I am not here for riches." Oogway said as his head exited his shell. He looked at her with a sad expression full of wonder._

_"You could protect more valuble things with your horns then gold." He said, Sundara just looked at him with wonder and shock. She would never leave her post, Never! But her curiosity still took over._

_"W-What do you mean?" She asked. She sat down on the ground and looked at Oogway as he stood up from the ground. He extended a arm towards Sundara, making her stand up to get ready to attack, just in case._

_"This is your choice Sundara. I can offer you Training in fightning and teachings in good, but I can not offer Power or might. Now, What do you choose, Sundara?" Oogway asked.__He looked at Sundara as she pointed her horns away from Oogway. _

_This was against what her father had told her, but did that matter so much?_

_Yes... Yes it did._  
_Just before the Fireball had struck, He had told her; 'Protect the gold, and when you grow up, Use it. Use it for power and conquer the whole of Asia in our family name. Just like I couldn't do. Make me proud, Sundara.'_

_She had to make him proud... But the old tortoise probably knew this._

_"I... I Decline." She stuttered out as she sat down. Oogway looked at her sadly, but got a smile on his face._

_"Remember Sundara, If you ever change your mind, come to the Jade palace, and tell the ones there that you are a friend of Oogway." He backed up a few steps, preparing to leave. _

_"And also, It is in China." Oogway said before Turning around. And with that, he left her._  
_-_


	2. Chapter One, Pillar of Smoke

Chapter One, Holed Letter

-Many years later-

As the planet turned by the force of gravity, it finally let the sun's rays hit the surface. As it hit the land of Ancient China, the citizens in it slowly started to wake up from their night of slumber. In the valley of peace, a loud gong was heard. Waking up the inhabitans of the Jade Palace.

"Good Morning Master" Five warriors said, standing up straight ready for the day. A small man walked in, it was a Red panda. He must've been around 90 years old.

"Does Hedgehogs fly?" The red panda asked. The Monkey stepped forward.

"Not yet, Master Shifu." He said before going back to stand in line. Shifu sighed dissapointingly before walking down the hall. He stood infront of the door at the end, the one infront of the Tiger.

"Tigress, Could you help me a bit with this?" Shifu asked looking at the Tiger behind him. She just responded quickly with "Yes, Master Shifu." and walked up infront of him and opened the door. Inside there was shelfs full of Action figures, small pictures and other novelties. At the right end corner, there was a bed with a large creature in it, snoring loudly and mumbeling unhearable words now and then.

Shifu looked at Tigress and motioned for her to enter and wake up the creature that was in the bed by extending his arm. Tigress nodded and walked inside.

Meanwhile, outside the Monkey quickly whispered to the Praying Mantis that stood beside him.

"What do you think she's gonna do this time?" He asked. The mantis shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it is gonna be good." he smiled.

Then all of a sudden, A roar loud enough to make the birds outside fly away was heard from the room. Shifu looked inside the room with a very small smile on his face while the ones in the corridor did their best to cover their ears. Not long after that, A scream could be heard and a loud *THUMP*.

"Good Morning, Po." Shifu said with a small smile on his face. He walked back up the corridor, Tigress and the others following him. Po was on his belly with the bed ontop of him. He groaned and sighed before pushing his arms underneath him for support, and with a powerful push, he was sitting up, Making the bed slid of him as he did so. He stood up slowly and scratched his back before placing the bed correctly back in the corner. He then turned around to walk out of his room and get to training.

As Po got to the training hall, Everyone was already punching and kicking. Tigress was Punching and kicking the Seven swinging clubs of Oblivion, Monkey was Jumping though the Seven Talon Rings, Mantis was making his way through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and then ofcourse, Viper and Crane was sparring on the Field of Firery Death. As he was looking at the others, Shifu approached him and poked him on his belly, making him jump back a little.

"Huh?" He stuttered, looking at Shifu with a confused look.

"You will be sparring with Tigress after lunch." Shifu said simply. He then turned around and walked away. Po groaned inwardly. _'This is going to be a long day, isn't it?'_ He thought for himself. He continued down the training hall untill he spotted the Adversary. He looked at it for a couple before he approached it, for good ol' times sake.

He hit it with all his might, making it bounce back. Already knowing it was going to hit the wall and come back at him, He jumped up in the air and just in the right time, hit the back bouncing dummy with a kick. But what happened next he did not expect, He landed on his feet, happy, only to all of a sudden get hit by the dummy again. He had kicked it too hard, it had bounced at the wall once more. He flew out into the training course, First up, the Secen Swinging Clubs of Oblivion and the Serpents. He succeded to land and keep his balance on the Serpents, but he had some troubles dodging the clubs. He dodged the first one and looked to his right, to see Tigress jumping of the course and looking at him with a weird look.

Po gave her a look that pretty much said "Sorry!" before he got hit in the head by one of the clubs. He flew over the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom and passed by Monkey in the Seven Talon Rings that hung just above all else. Monkey saw this ofcourse, and quickly jumped off the course before a serious accident could occour. Po landed in the forest of the Wooden Warriors. He fell over, destroying one of them before quickly jumping up on his feet again. He blocked several swings from the Wooden Warriors, before Mantis jumped in beside him.

"What are you doing, Po?" He asked, Giving Po a questioning look before jumping of the course, joining Monkey and Tigress. Po was still fightning the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors with all his might.

"UHH..." He said loudly, blocking another spiked arm coming at him.

"Let me guess, you don't know." Tigress said, crossing her arms. Po now finally saw an opening, and jumped out of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. But sadly, he jumped the wrong way and landed straight into the Field of Firery Death. He landed right between Viper and Crane who gave him a warning look. He then noticed where he was. Viper and Crane hurried of the field, leaving Po alone in the fire storm.

He jumped let and right, doing his best to survive. Sadly, this was not enough. His eyes widened as he realised what was going on. The five that was watching looked away as Po got hit directly by a fire beam.

Po finally climbed up from the training course, Burned and with wounds.

_'Yep, this day will be a very long one.'_

Oh boy, was he right.

For Po, It never seemed to end. After his little misshap, he went to the nurse's quarter to get patched up which took about an hour. After that he returned to continue training, only to end up burned to a crisp again on the Field of Firery Death. After that, it was Lunchtime which was the best part of the day. But after that... Sparring. He ended up pretty bruised. He actually broke his nose after tripping on a small rock on the courtyard, and not from a Tigress punch or Kick.

Slowly like that, the day carried on untill evening. It was Dinner time, and he loved Dinner.

"Po, Can you cook us some of your noodles today maybe?" Mantis asked Po who already was busy with cooking. He just replied with a 'Sure!' and carried on. While he was cooking, he was Listening to the conversation the others had at the table. Crane was apparently telling them a tale from his time at Lee Da.

"So, I was standing there looking at this supposedly thoughest guy at the academy, as he fell into tears over dropping his cookie so it became crumbles." He finished up, making Mantis fall into laughter and Viper Chuckling. Monkey sat on his chair quickly wiping off a tear that was on his cheek and flashed a fake smile.

Tigress just sat there, inspecting her right arm. She had gotten a scar from the cannonball in Gongmen. It was quite concealed by her fur, but was still easy to see when looking a bit closer. It wasn't just on her arm though, it ran down her body and on the side of her belly, not much fur grew at all there. The skin there was too damaged. Luckily, she always wore her vest, so it wasn't visable. She let out a small sigh, remembering the strike. It was the first time in 5 years she had felt pain. Physical pain, that is.

"Soups up!" Po shouted, serving noodles around the table. He sat down and watched them take the first spoon of the noodle soup.

"I swear Po, your noddles just gets better and better!" Mantis shouted, eating happily. Po chuckled. Mantis reaction to his soup never changed. As he was about to dig in, The doors were thrown open. It was Shifu.

"A pillar of smoke has been spotted in a distance, probably in the Yuan Village. You have to hurry there and find out what is happening, go now!" Shifu shouted at his students. Everyone exept Po dropped their foods and ran. Po brought the Bowl. As he ran after the others, he quickly slurped down the soup and noodles and threw away the bowl. After that he sped up and catched up to the others.

"The Yuan village is about 2 miles from here. If we hurry, we can get there in 30 minutes!" Tigress said as they ran down the stairs.

"Aw, Come on! Do I really have to run for 30 minutes!?" Po groaned, struggeling to keep up with the others. Tigress just looked back at Po and gave him a menacing glare. Po simply gulped. They may have gotten closer, but Tigress could still be terrifying. They reached the end of the steps, and Po tripped. Crane flew back and down and grabbed the panda. Maybe he could give him a lift for 5 minutes or so.

**-40 minutes later-**

The gang finally arrived at the Yuan village after Crane crashed with Po to discover all the houses in the middle of an inferno. There were bodies here and there, burnt badly but most of them were probably killed by all the smoke that covered the area.  
"Stay low to avoid the smoke, look for survivors and what caused this, Now!" Tigress said to the rest. They quickly hurried out into the inferno and smoke to look for survivors.

**A/N:**

**Hellow. I am Neko-LionLover, Obviously. If you have read it and enjoyed it, I want to say that I am happy for that. I have quite a few spelling/grammar errors and I do not speak English as my first language, but I hope you can enjoy it anyways. **

**Oh, and if you want to hear a Tiger Roar: (youtube)/watch?v=qqDKqx6JGrk**

**Anyways, Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter two, Lake of Fire

As the gang made their way through the mayhem that once was a thriving village, only worse things appeared. They found the occational theif, hoping to steal something valueble out of the burning buildings when no one noticed. Ofcourse, they just chased them off.

As Po got deeper and deeper into the middle of the village, the wounds and the damage to the bodies only got worse. Most of them were completely black, some had shiver giving flesh wounds, and some were completely unscathed. But the worst by far was the poses they had. It was like they had been frozen in time, looks of terror on their faces. Po quickly dismissed them, not wanting to get nightmares.

He kept walking untill he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was crying in one of the houses. He moved quickly towards the source of the sound to find himself at a burnt down inn. He stepped over the debris and saw more corpses. He flinched at the sight of them, but carried on. The crying was stronger here. He looked to his right to see a small goose hanging onto his persumebly mothers corpse. Po looked at this scene with tears in his eyes, so young and already alone. He approached the small goose with caution, but accidently stepped on a piece of debris which created noise.

The small goose jumped at the sound and looked at Po with terror. Like he was going to do something bad towards him. Po just looked at him with a sad smile, trying to reassure him, He crouched to get to the same level as the baby goose.

"Come here little guy, I just want to help you." Po said, stretching out a arm towards the goose. The goose jumped back a little at this gesture, but slowly approached Po anyways.

"M-My... My momma... M-My momma... She... S-She died..." The little goose said, still walking closer to Po. As Po heard this, he wasn't suprised, but he did get saddened. No one at this sort of age should see something like this. The goose was now in Po's reach, so he grabbed the little goose in his arms. As he did so, the goose rested his head on Po's shoulder and started to cry.

Po couldn't be more heartbroken. This shouldn't have happened him. He walked out of the inn's chaos, stepping over the debris that layed around.

"What is your name?" Po calmly asked the small goose after having exited the burnt down inn. The goose stopped crying for a bit and quickly answered.  
"Cha... My name is Cha" the little goose answered, burying his face in Po's fur.

"Poor you... It's gonna be fine, you hear me? It is going to be fine..." Po whispered to Cha. Cha's only reaction was to fall asleep in Po's arms. It was probably the first glimt of sleep in 16 hours. Po sighed and walked back to the exitpoint of the village, still carrying the small goose in his arms.

Tigress moved quickly and swiftly through the village. Being a feline, she had an advantage by being able to see in the darkness of the night, but all of a sudden, she saw something quite peculiar all of a sudden. It seemed to be the edge of the world since nothing came after it. She walked closer to get shocked.

It was a enormous hole, 20 meters in diameter filled with lava. She backed up a bit because of the heat. She had to report this to the others, and with that she turned around and began to run back, only to see a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. She stopped running ang got into a fightning pose. A dark figure in something that practically is hell usually means trouble.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked, still ready to attack at the stranger.

"I'm inspecting my work, and it is gorgeous so far." a raspy and kinda high pitched accent said. Tigress let out a small growl.  
"You caused this!?" she questioned, backing up a bit. She enjoyed a good battle, but she wasn't stupid. Someone with the ability to cause this amount of damage is not someone you should attack on sight. Not if you wanted to have a future atleast.

"Funny you should ask, Master Tigress." it simply replied, walking closer to Tigress. She could see some details on this mysterious figure now. It wore a tall hat on it's head and green-like robes, simular to Shifu's orange one.

"I am someone you must've heard of, coming from the Jade Palace and all." The figure said, still approaching Tigress. Tigress took two more steps back. There was something with this woman, and she didn't like it.

"You seem to have healed well after your little misshap at.. Gongmen was it?" it said. She seemed to wear a sort of wicked grin on her face and her orange eyes was flickering in the dark.

"How do you know about that?" Tigress spat out. Only she, Viper and a nurse knew about it. She must've been at Gongmen or at the Jade Palace.. She hoped for the first.

"So desperate at saving your little Panda, Eh? Cute." it said. Tigress snarled in response and unsheated her claws. Her eyes were definently not leaving this woman now. She knew way to much.

"Hm? What was that? Did I hit the nerve on the little kitty?" She said, mocking the feline. That was the last straw. Tigress jumped high up in the air and landed behind the figure. The figure shook it's head, which caused the hat to fall off. In result, what was underneath was now visable. It was two horns, about a meter in length, both plated in steel.

Tigress let out a snarl and charged at the figure, The figure just pointed it's horns in the direction of Tigress. But Tigress jumped again, and flew over her. Before the horned creature could react, Tigress had gotten a good claw swipe at it. The creature, which she now could see was a Blackbuck, fell to it's knees.

"I see... I should have thought twice before attacking a master in Kung Fu. Apologies." it said, shaking slightly.

"But I can not accept such a defeat, no... I simply can't!" It said as it jumped up from the ground. It did a flip in the air before pointing it's horns towards Tigress who stood there, ready for anything. Or so she thought. The blackbuck landed behind Tigress, maybe 4 feet away, and charged. Tigress tried to jump away in time, but the Blackbuck pointed it horns upward and jumped after.

The horns contacted with Tigress' legs, and immidiently, a wound was created. These horns seemed to be sharper then the Sword of Heroes itself. Tigress groaned, knowing she had been injured, but she still didn't feel any pain. She landed on the ground before she got an idea. She quickly stood ready in a fightning stance, the Blackbuck was about 10 feet away. Ít looked at Tigress with evil orange eyes before it charged right at her. But this time, Tigress was ready. Just as the horns was about to connect, Tigress grabbed them. They were still very sharp so her palms started to bleed, but she did not care. She couldn't feel it.

As she grabbed the horns, she raised her arms, bringing the Blackbuck with her. She quickly switched one of her hands, and placed it on the other horn. She now had both arms at one of the horns. She started spinning with all her might, blocking out the groans of the creature which she was still holding firmly in her paws. And with a sudden and swift motion, she released the creature, letting it fly away several meters. Tigress smiled as she heard a Thud in the direction she threw the Blackbuck. She stood there and waited for it to return, and indeed it did return. It was badly bruised and angry.

"You... You Monster!" It screamed at Tigress which eyes widened.

Monster... No one had called her that since... since Bao Gu...

Tigress swiftly pushed those thoughts aside and looked at the Blackbuck before her.

"Oh, I will return if that is what you are thinking. Remember my name as Pīlì. But tell your Master Oogway, Sundara. That sould lit a light. And if he is not avaible, Master Shifu." It started laughing wickedly.

"Tell them about me as the Fireballs start to rain over the whole Valley!" It laughed. All of a sudden, a Crow could be heard. And from nowhere, A crow landed infront of Tigress. It looked at her evily, before grabbing Pīlì and took to the air. Pīlì's evil laughter still being hearable. Tigress ran towards the exitpoint, they had to return to the Jade palace now and warn the valley.

**A/N: Sup? How are ye?**

**Well, I already got a chap ready to be uploaded here right now. But erm... yea.**

**I need to do a small thing first. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter Three, Burned

Chapter Three, Burned

Tigress arrived at the exitpoint, she couldn't see anyone.

"Must still be out there..." she said under her breath. She started pacing around the area unpatiently. They had to come back soon, otherwise she didn't know what could happen. She stopped pacing and crossed her arms. This was ridicouless. She thought about what Sundara had told her. 'Fireballs raining over the whole Valley'. That whole sentence sounded like something Po could say to add a dramatic effect to a story or something, not a threat. Still, she had to tell Master Shifu about this 'Sundara'. Or, 'Pīlì' as she wanted to be refered to.

Tigress sighed. Every day since Po came, it had just gotten stranger. And more dangerous for that matter. If Po hadn't fallen out of the sky and been chosen as the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung had probably never escaped. And Shen would probably never sought out revenge. Something was strange about him and the timeline... She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She glanced at her scar on her forearm. She still flinched at the memory of the cannonball hitting her. It had been what, Two months? Three? She honestly didn't know. She never really kept a count on dates anyways.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. She looked in the direction of the sound and as she expected by the sound of the footseps, she saw Po. But something was off... He was carrying something. He was also looking into the ground and breathing heavily. He must have ignored Tigress' orders to stay low to avoid the smoke. As he walked closer, she could see that what he was carrying was a small child.

"Po, what is that?" She asked. Po looked up from the ground to see what was talking. He saw Tigress with her arms crossed. Po sped up a bit to greet her. As he reached her, he looked at the small creature that was laying in his arms. Tigress walked up a bit to get a better look and saw that it was a child. A small goose.  
"Where did you find him?" she asked him sternly. She had been so certain no survivors were at this scene. Especially not a child as small as this. His beak was black on the tip, probably burnt and his clothes were gray with ashes.

"I found him in an old burned down inn further in the village. He was still snuggeling against what I think was his mothers body..." Po looked down at the creature in his arms and then up at Tigress. She wore a expression of uncertainty, this event was indeed a strange on so he couldn't blame her.

"Did you get a name?" Tigress asked, looking up at Po. Po nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, he was awake when I found him. He told me his name was Cha." Po replied. He looked around himself to notice no one else was around. A little confused by this he scratched his neck.

"Where are the others?" he asked. Tigress looked quickly to her right and then turned her head back towards Po.  
"Still out there. We should set up a camp and get some rest for now, It is still Night after all." Tigress said, turning around and walking towards the small bamboo forest that layed next to the village. The fires had calmed down significantly, so there were no risk for the forest catching on fire. She grabbed some sticks and laid them in a pile, marking the place for where the bonfire would be. She took out a small container from inside her vest and opened it. It contained a piece of steel and a piece of flint along with some black powder. She poured some of the black powder on the pile of sticks and started hitting the steel and flint together, causing sparks which quickly ignited the black powder which in turn caused the sticks to burn. The bonfire was now up and burning.

Tigress sat down infront of the fire and exhaled deeply. It had been a long day. Po came up to her and sat down next to her, earning a look from Tigress before she looked deeply into the fire. Po put Cha down on a patch of grass behind him. He then looked at Tigress who still stared into the fire, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Po asked, maybe a bit too curiously. Tigress gave him a quick look and stared back into the fire.  
"Things." She replied. It wasn't the answer Po was after, but knowing Tigress, he wouldn't get more. He looked at Tigress, scanning her top to toe. He then noticed something that he hadn't seen before.

"What's... that line on your arm...?" Po asked. Tigress' eyes widened as she looked at Po. She hadn't told him or the others for various reasons. The only one she had told was Viper. Her scar wasn't the proudest part of her...

"It's... It's a scar." Tigress said, quickly shifting her view back to the fire, hoping it would be over quickly.  
"From what?" Po asked. He carefully stretched his arm and hand out to touch it, Tigress quickly pulled away, looking at Po strangely. Po quickly backed away again and looked into the ground.

"Sorry... But.. What caused it?" He asked, looking at Tigress' eyes. She sighed.

"A weapon." She simply said. She didn't lie, it did come from a weapon. But she also knew that she was vauge. She looked at the scar and followed it with her eyes. It hurt just looking at it. The scar was something that was a sort of a disadvantage in battle. It felt touch, unlike the rest.

"What weapon?" Po asked again. Tigress sighed and closed her eyes. She took a couple of breaths before opening her mouth again.

"If I told you, you would... It's just.. It's just best if you didn't know." she said, opening her eyes again. She kept staring into the fire like something was going to happen with it.

"Was it... Shen's weapon?" Po questioned, looking at Tigress with a unreadable expression. Tigress looked back at Po, Shocked and suprised. She hadn't expected him to guess it right. Well, now there was no ways out. she had to tell the full story, didn't she?

She took a deep breath and sighed once more.

"Yes... yes it was." she admitted. She hated this, she knew that he would just blame himself. She looked away from Po and closed her eyes. She was most at peace when doing this. When closing her eyes... she didn't have to see the pain and horror. She didn't have to be reminded by the terror in her mind that settled there every second of her life.

She had just been through too much to be at peace normally.

"I'm... sorry... It's all my fault..." Po said, looking down into the ground. She knew it. This was why she didn't want to tell him. He would only blame himself.

"Po, I want you to listen to me now, and I want you to hear me out." Tigress said sternly, looking straight into Po's jade eyes.

"It was not your choice, neither was it your fault. You can look at it however you want, but it was not caused by you. It was Shen's fault mostly, aiming the gun at you and my fault deciding to push you out of the way. So do not blame yourself Po. Okay?" Tigress said, looking at him with a stern expression. Po backed away a bit, but quickly regained his composure. He nodded and turned his head to see Monkey and Viper arriving.

"Did you find anything?" Tigress asked, knowing they were there without even looking. Monkey scratched his head and thought for a second.

"No, I did not find anything. I do not know about Viper though." he said, looking in Viper's direction. Viper slithered up beside Tigress and looked at the fire who was infront of her, not knowing the others were waiting for her to tell her 'story'.

"Ahem." Tigress said, drawing Viper's attention away from the bonfire. She looked at Tigress with a confused look, obiously having missed the question when entering. She blinked once before looking around to see everyone there waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She asked, confused. Tigress sighed and facepalmed.  
"Did you see or find anything peculiar?" she asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that Viper hadn't been listening.  
"Oh! Er, No, sorry." Viper said quickly, a bit embarressed because of the situation. She looked at Tigress' left leg and her eyes widened immidiently.

"Tigress! Your leg, it's bleeding!" She shouted out, shocked. Tigress looked confused but quickly looked at her leg to get shocked herself. She was indeed bleeding heavily, and her pants were cut open. How did she not notice this?  
"And not to mention your paws!" Monkey shouted out. She then turned her focus to her paws. They were covered in blood and the skin on her palms were ripped open. She looked at her paws frightened. It wasn't all the damage and wounds that scared her though, it was the fact that she still felt nothing. If she did, she would probably be laying on the ground in agony, but she didn't.

"Tigress, what happened?" Viper asked. Monkey had gone to the fire with a broken pot that he had found next to the houses. He put the pot on the fire and heated it up, making it glow red. He then grabbed the handle of it that still wasn't glowing hot and lifted it up. Po, which she hadn't been paying attention to came out from the forest behind them with a bucket of water. Tigress then realised what was happening.

"I... I met a sort of Deer... In the village. She had gigantic horns.. which was strange. Considering the fact that it was a she and not a he... But the Horns... they were plated with steel. And I fought her. I did see her hitting my legs, and I did see a wound being created. But I must've forgotten. Then the paws... well, I grabbed the horns in battle. They were much sharper then what they seemed to be..." she said. She rose from the spot that she was sitting at and noticed how much blood she had lost. Below her were a pool of blood, it was a miracle she was still able to stand and focus.  
Well, she did feel a bit exhausted, but she was still walking.

"Tigress, you probably know the drill. Show me your paws..." Monkey said, still holding the glowing pot in the handle, letting it be in the flames to not let it cool off.

Tigress sighed and extended her arms forward, showing her bloody palms to Monkey. Monkey placed the glowing pot on Tigress' palms and she flinched at the sight. She could hear, see and smell the flesh on her paws burning, but she couldn't feel it. She herself felt shocked, she knew she didn't feel anything when for example punching and reciving hits. But deep wounds and burns... Things that hurt so much she should go unconscious by it... she didn't feel a thing.

Monkey removed the pot after about 2 seconds, and Po all of a sudden threw the water in the bucket on her paws, but his bad precision caused the water to soak Tigress aswell in the process. Po looked at Tigress with a scared expression and backed up slowly. Tigress looked back at Po with a blank expression.

"I... Uhh... I should get... more water.. to your... leg... GOTTA GO!" Po shouted, running into the forest. Tigress sighed. Then all of a sudden, Viper jumped into the field of view and bounded some wet leaves to her palms with some long straws.

"I'm sorry, it's the best I could find. It should work till tomorrow atleast, when we get back to the Jade Palace, we can fix it properly." Viper said, looking at her work. She seemed rather proud of it. No one could blame her, it was well done considering the little resources she had.

"Hey guys... I got more water." Po said, having returned from the forest with new water in his bucket.  
"Wow, that water source must be really close if it takes that fast for you to go there and then return." Monkey commented at Po walked up to the three warriors.

"What in Oogways shell have we missed?" A voice came from the sky. They looked up to see Crane flying down at them with Mantis hanging on to one of his legs. Mantis jumped down from Crane and landed next to Viper's pile of Leaves and straws.

"Why is Tigress completely soaked?" Crane asked as he landed next to Po. Po tried to hide the bucket of water behind his back but failed miserably. Crane then looked at Tigress and especically, her paws who were linded in Leaves and Straws. He then glanced at Monkey who held a iron pot in the bonfire, making it glow a amber color. He looked back at Tigress and scanned her, quickly noticed the wound on her leg.

"Well, Tigress found some creepy deer apparently in the village and got into a fight. She got some pretty serious wounds on her paws and her leg." Viper said.

"Are you guys done chit-chatting over there? The heat is spreading up to the handle." Monkey said from the bonfire, still holding the pot in the fire.

"Yeah. Tigress, Sit down please." Viper said. Tigress oblidged and sat down on the ground, tilting her leg to make the wound easier to reach. Monkey took the pot out of the flames as Viper widened the rip in the black pants, making the wound completely visable. Monkey walked over to Tigress and placed the pot on the wound.  
Crane looked away as the pot made contact with the wound. So did Viper. Tigress sat emotionless and just watched. Monkey then removed the pot and Po poured the water on the wound. As he did so, some water became steam because of the heat. Viper then slithered over with some leaves and straws and got to work.  
"Doesn't it like... really hurt to burn the wound like that?" Po asked, looking at the Wound slowly being covered by leaves. Tigress looked up at Po with a blank expression.

"I don't feel anything, so I don't know." Tigress said.

She looked back at Viper and Po, Viper just nodded a bit and Po looked at her as if he had seen Oogway himself descending from the skies. He seemed a bit shocket at this statement

"Oh... right... the ironwood..." he said quietly.

"Who's this?" Mantis said, standing beside Cha's sleeping figure. His chest was slowly raising and lowering itself, showing that he was breathing.

"Oh, that's Cha. I found him in the village." Po said. Viper finished up with the leaves and looked at her work. It looked really good actually. Viper slithered over to Mantis and Cha and looked at the small figure. So young and so innocent.

"Well, I think it is time for us to get some sleep. We'll go back to the Jade Palace in the morning." Tigress said, standing up and crossing her arms. She was still determined and active even if she had lost alot of blood.

"I agree with Tigress." Viper said. She went to a spot beside the bonfire and settled down immidiently. Crane looked in her direction and then to the spot beside her.

"Might aswell." He said, walking over to the bonfire aswell. Not far after, every warrior at the site followed suit and settled beside the bonfire. Po curled up in some sort of ball and tried to use a rock as a pillow, which failed miserably. Mantis took one of Viper's leftover leaves and went to rest in that. Monkey simply walked up to the fire and laid down on the ground beside Crane. Tigress began to meditate. Her comrades, being so tired, fell asleep instantly, unable to question her choice. But she knew something was about to happen, and she had to keep watch.

She sat there, trying to meditate but failed and gave up after just a few minutes. She laid down into the grass, defeated by herself and watched the stars. She hadn't been doing this since she was a cub at Bao Gu. She always used to stand by her window and just watch the stars and the moon. It was a peaceful activity, which meant just what she needed. She exhaled deeply and breathed in the calm forest air. It may have been an accident here just a few hours ago but it was still... so peaceful.

She couldn't help herself and let out a small smile. In this peace, she was happy. No stress, no must. No need to be at her best or hide herself. She felt like she could act normally here, underneath the stars. Alone.

She closed her glowing eyes and slowly but surely, went to sleep with a smile on her lips, not knowing she was being watched by a certain goose.

**A/N: I hope ye enjoyed it, this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Anyways, meow.**


	5. Chapter Four: Unknowing

Chapter Four, Unknowing

As Po's eyes opened slowly, taking in the light of the day, He noticed it was a warm and sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Po blinked a couple of times, trying ot get the blur out of his eyes, but he couldn't stop the yawn from escaping his muzzle. As he yawned, he moved his arm to his belly to kill a irritating itch, still sleepy. Mornings were always slow.

"Good morning Dragon Warrior." A voice said from behind him. Not being ready for it, he jumped up on his feet and looked who was behind him only to see Tigress, Viper and Crane sitting in a small circle. Viper and Crane was helping eachother to inspect Tigress' wounds. Crane having a keen eye inspected the paws to look for any more damage and Viper fixed up the temporarily green bandages.

"How..." Po stopped mid-sentence to yawn, stretching while doing so. "How long have you been up?" He asked. "We were up before sunrise." Viper answered Po. Po formed a small 'o' with his lips and looked down into the ground.

"You could've waked me up, y'know." He said, looking up at the three masters before him. He lifted his arm up and scratched behind his head, flinching a bit at the sensation. Viper gave him a confusing look but quickly regained compusure and gave a small smile along with a nod.

"Looks.. suprisingly good to me." Crane said, finishing his exam of Tigress' wounds. He gave the wounds a quick second look and smiled to himself.

"Yep. Looks great to be honest, should be all fixed up in a few days time. But that is just what I can say, and as you might know, I'm not exactly and expert..." Crane said, looking down into the ground. Viper slithered closer to Tigress and started patching her up again with new leaves and straws. The task seemed to go much faster and smoother now then what it did yesterday, maybe because the smoke had started to settle now then and that they all had gotten a good night of sleep.  
"Where is Cha?" Po asked, looking around the campsite.

"He went with Monkey and Mantis for a walk in the bamboo forest." Crane said quickly.

"Ah." Po said with a nod. He placed a paw on his belly and as if on que, it rumbled.

"So... Is there any breakfast avaible?" Po asked as it was the first thing that popped up in his head. Tigress, Viper and Crane looked up at Po, all wearing a sort of 'are you serious?' look on their faces. Tigress sighed and struggled to not facepalm at the panda.

"Yes... Po... Where could the panda possibly find food in a bamboo forest?" Tigress said, looking at Po with a slightly annoyed look. Po let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head again.

"Well... To be honest.. I've never really eaten bamboo..." Po said with a sort of sad look on his face. The masters infront of him looked up at him with suprised expressions.

"Well, Except the time I ate my fathers bamboo furniture... but I was so young then. And besides, I am quite sure that you Crane have never eaten fish or snakes, Viper has probably never eaten mice and I am pretty sure Tigress has never eaten other ani-" He got interupted mid-sentence by Viper jumping at him, making him fall down into the ground. She covered his mouth with her tail and shook her head, giving him a serious and a bit of scared look.

"I have never eaten what?" Tigress said, clearly not amused. She crossed her arms and looked at Po laying there on the ground. Po luckily took the hint from Viper and sat up again, letting Viper slide of his stomach.

"Eeeh... N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing..." Po said nervously. Crane looked at him with a bit of a angry expression and facepalmed. Tigress tilted her head slightly, still crossing her arms and looking at Po sternly.

"Err... Po! Can you... Come with me for a minute?" Viper said looking at Po who was sitting next to her. Po looked at her strangely but then nodded.

"Y-Yea... Sure thing Viper." He simply said, rising up from his sitting position on the ground as Viper slithered into the forest.

"I'll tag along aswell." Crane said as he followed Po and Viper infront of him. Tigress raised an eyebrow at this as she saw the trio walk out into the forest. She waited untill she couldn't see them anymore and then checked around her quickly to make sure no one was there to see her. She then stood up from the ground and jumped up into the bamboo trees and followed the others through the forest.

The three warriors walked through the forest, not one of them saying anything. The forest was calm at this time, you could hear the occational steam of water making a sound in the distance and the leaves falling down on the ground. Po looked around, he hadn't seen any forest like this before. All of a sudden, Viper infront of him halted and turned around. As Po saw this, he stopped aswell, curious about what the snake wanted to talk to him about. He looked behind him to see Crane standing there, a serious look on his face. He nodded to Viper's direction and Viper nodded back.

"Po... There is something about Tigress that you have to know." Viper said, closing her eyes.  
"You have heard about Tigress' childhood at Bao Gu, right?" Crane spoke up beside him. Just as he said this, Tigress arrived at the scene, above them hanging onto the bamboo with her claws.

"Erm... yes, of course... Why do you ask me that?" Po asked Crane, scratching the back of his head lightly while giving him a confused look. Crane sighed and looked into the ground. He extended his wings a bit and closed them again.

"Po... She doesn't know." Viper said behind him. Po turned around at this a bit suddenly, and stared at Viper, even more confused then before.

"Doesn't know what?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"That... Well, that tigers actually eat... other... animals." Crane then said as he hid behind his hat.  
Tigress heard this and her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened ever so slowly, revealing her fangs. She quickly regained self control though, and slowly became angry at her companions. Why hadn't they told her? Were they really that afraid of her?

She growled without noticing it and the three warriors underneath her location looked up in horror. _'Might aswell get it over with...'_ She thought quickly as she jumped down to face them. She landed gracefully on all fours and stared at them.

"Really now?" She said with a hiss, clearly furious at them. She stood up crossed her arms in an agressive fashion and looked at time with anger boiling in her eyes.

Viper and Crane backed up slowly, it was obvious that they were terrifyed of her at the moment. Crane grabbed his hat with his wing and hid his face so only the tip of his beak were sticking out. Viper hid herself behind her tail and Po... Well, Po just stood there, his two arms slightly infront of him incase she might attack.

"Are you really that scared of me?" She said, giving the trio a menacing glare. There was a hint of growling in her voice, which didn't help the situation.

"You are sadly correct. I did not know." She said, closing her eyes in a sad fashion, but she quickly opened them again. All of a sudden, she uncrossed her arms and shot forward, stopping just centimeters infront of the trio.

"But you could have told me ANY time of the week, ANY time of the year and ANY time of my life. Yet you didn't!" She roared out in their faces, her eyes glowing in anger. Her claws were now unsheated and her teeth were showing. As she continued to breathe, every outhale let out a slight growl. They had never seen her this angry before.

"Why did you not tell me? Are you that scared? I may look like a monster to you, but I am not, I can assure you. All I have ever been was an aquaintence and someone to save your heads in battle. So, why? Why may I ask!? Am I really still just a scarecrow and a monster in this world? Am I!?" She stopped her angry ramble and looked away, a tear escaping her eyes as they widened slightly in realazation. She snarled and looked back at them quickly, anger clearly showing in her face and with that, she jumped over the trio and ran into the forest.

The trio stood there dumfounded, staring at the Tiger who still were running deeper into the woods. Even when she had dissapeared out of their eyesight, they kept staring.

"I... I have never ever seen Tigress like that before." Crane said, slowly placing his hat on his head.

"Me neither..." Viper said in return, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Po just stood there, shocked at the Tiger masters outburst and escape into the forest.

"I suppose that was a really bad thing to happen?" Po asked, turning around to face the masters behind him.

"Yes, Po. That was indeed a very bad thing that just happened. But, since it has been prooven back in Gongmen, I think you are the most suitable person to follow her and talk some sense into her." Crane said. Viper looked at Crane and then at Po. She gave him a quick nod and closed her eyes. Po sighed.

"Very well... Let's hope that I will live for another day..." Po said as he slowly walked in the direction Tigress had ran into.

**A/N:**

**Here is the next chap peps! I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for the shortness of it and the time it took to get it, but I hope you can forgive me. This one was a bit... dramatic in my opinion. Ah, well... It is fun to write this.**

**Anyways, I will be busy the next couple of days... But after thursday, my Summer break will be in full motion and I will have tons of time to spend on this story. DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE FUN!?**

**Anyways, Please don't forget to R&R, tell me what you think and all that... I'm out. Cye.**


	6. Chapter Five: Time been lost

Chapter Five, Time been lost

The bushes and the leaves on the ground swirled up in the air as Tigress ran through them. Her whiskers twitched in the wind as she ran, her fur sticking slickly to her body as the wind pressed it towards her. Her eyes were firm and concentrated and her paws underneath her worked steadily, creating an unbreakable beat as she ran. Her breathing was fast and steady, taking in the best amount of oxygen to her lungs. In the corners of her eyes, tears slid slowly, fightning the wind that pushed them. She came to a small clearing with a large rock at the middle of it. She quickly turned and jumped up on it, not missing a beat. She landed on all fours and stopped aburptly. She stood up and stood on her back legs, her arms hanging a bit carelessly from her shoulders against her body. She sat down on the edge of the rock and balanced herself, letting one of her legs hang of the edge, the other one sitting up and pressing against her chest. She placed her arms around it and hugged it and placed her chin ontop of her knee.

The tiger gazed out into the forest carelessly, scanning for any movement. She sat there for about thirty seconds before closing her eyes and pressing her face to her arms and leg. She let a couple of tears roll down her cheek, keeping her glowing eyes closed. She sniffed the air before opening her mouth, tasting the strange scent in the forest. She sighed deeply, someone was approaching. Someone she knew very well.

"What are you doing here, Po?" she said out into the air, her voice echoing against the rock and bamboo. She heard leaves behind her rustle and heavy footsteps. Yep, it was definently Po.

"How.. How did you know it was me?" Po said sheepishly, appearing out of the bamboo trees behind Tigress. Tigress snorted before letting out an answer.

"I could scent you, and you made quite alot of noise as you approached." She said with a raspy voice, making it all to obvious that she had been crying. She pointed her ears to Po's direction, listening to his footsteps as he walked closer to her. She lifted her head up a bit and let her hears pay attention to the panda behind her before lowering it again and sighing. She removed her arms from around her knee and lowered the leg, letting it hand of the edge along with the other. She placed her left arm towards the stone and slightly behind her, leaning on it lightly while raising her right arm to inspect it. There's the scar again... She pointed her ears forward and focused, following the scar with her eyes. she straightened herself and removed her left arm to bring ut up next to her right one. She unsheated a claw and placed it at the tip of the scar which began slightly under her palm. She shivered at the touch and even though she knew about it, she was shocked to feel the touch as she ran her claw down the scar. It was an unpleasant feeling, yet it was relaxing. She lifted the paw slightly, holding the claw and the paw just above her arm. She had lost the leaves stuck to the arms in her wild run here, so the wounds where showing. They weren't bleeding though, it just looked like really nasty flesh wounds.

Her focus was interupted as the panda behind her tried to get up on the rock. She lowered her ears and gave away a annoyed expression, but decided to help the Dragon Warrior. She stood up and placed oen of her arms beside her for balance before quickly rising up to her feet. She walked up to the edge behind her to see a panda fightning gravity to get up. He was grunting at the strain to pull himself up and had his eyes closed in concentration. Tigress sighed as she took a grip of Po's arm and dragged him up. He weighed quite alot, but for a Kung Fu master that had trained her whole life, it wasn't a big deal. His eyes shot open in shock as he felt himself get tugged up onto the rock in a sudden and fast motion, his belly scraping lightly against the rocks surface.

"Thanks." He said as he stood himself up at the rock. He looked up to see Tigress standing there firmly, her arms crossed as she gave Po a grim look.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, her expression not changing the slightest. Normally, Po would have freezed under a look like this. But not now, now was not the time.

"Because you need me to be out here." Po simply said, standing as still as ever. He didn't let his eyes leave the gaze of Tigress' shining amber eyes, no matter how much it burned through his soul. He shrugged a bit as he saw Tigress change stance slightly, tilting her head.

"Why would I need you out here exactly?" Tigress spat out, clearly a bit annoyed at the fact that Po had followed her to interupt on her privacy. Po scratched the back of his head, clearly not sure what to say to the question. His mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something, but it closed quickly. Tigress uncrossed her arms and stared at the panda. She walked up closer to him, much closer. Soon they were only at a whiskers distance. Po's mind screamed in confusion, but no answer came back. She scanned Po's eyes for something. Something she expected to be there. Something called fear. But she saw none.

With this she turned around and walked away from him. Po raised an eyebrow at Tigress' weird behaviour, but pushed that thought away as the eyebrow lowered again. Tigress walked to the edge and sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge of the black-like edge again. She returned to her task of scanning the scar as she raised her right arm again slightly before letting it rest in her knee. She heard Po move behind her and pointed her left ear in his direction. Before long, he was beside her. She turned her head slightly and looked at Po quickly before turning away again. Focusing on her scar. She didn't know why it was so peculiar. Was it that she was able to feel the sensation of touch? Was it that it had left a mark? She didn't know.

Po sat down beside her in a lotus position, looking at her curiosly. He saw the scar and tracked it up and down along her arm. He looked up to her face to see it focused on the scar. Almost staring at it to make it go away, but he also saw curiosity. He mentally admitted that this was the first time he had seen curiosity in the felines eyes. The only other emotion he had seen was determination and anger. But when he thought about it... back at Gongmen... He had seen Pain. Pain and... Sadness? He wasn't sure. Deciding to break the awkward silence between the two, he desperatly searched for something to say.

"So... What's up with that scar then?" Po said, looking at her as if she were ailen. Tigress closed her eyes, but they opened quickly. She moved her head slowly to face Po and stared at him with a grim look. 'Very bad idea...' Po thought to himself as he felt himself shrink under the glare. Tigress could be terrifying when she wanted to, that is for sure.

"You know when, how and where I got it. That is enough, is it not?" Tigress said sternly. Po formed a small 'o' with his lips as he pondered the question in his head. She was right. It should be enough, but he still wanted to know more.

"But.. You seem so.. how should I say it.. Fascinated by it? Yeah.. That fits it." Po said, placing a finger on his chin as he looked up for a second. He quickly removed it and faced Tigress again with a neutral expression on his face.

Tigress sighed. She really didn't like this. She looked at Po with a bit of uncertain expression masking her and moved her hand up to the scar. She did as she did before Po arrived and Unsheated her claws, making Po flinch in horror. Tigress noticed this and looked at him, giving him a expression that basically said 'it ain't for you'. Po mentally exhaled in relief. He thenn watched Tigress as she took one of the claws and dragged it slowly along the scar. Po noticed how the arms position shifted as she dragged the claw against the almost bare skin on her arm, and let his mind wonder.

"Well, I should really not tell my opponents my weaknesses..." She said with a low voice, looking slightly at po before looking back at her claw. It was sharp. Very sharp. Sharper then most knifes Po had ever seen. Po gulped.

"Uhh... Do you really see me as an opponent?" He asked, shivering at the thought of Tigress as an enemy. He would have been dead long ago if that would have been the case, so he felt momentarily happy that this wasn't the scenario.

"When we spar, you are an opponent. But as an Enemy? A danger? Definently not." Tigress said putting emphasis on 'danger'. Po thought about this for a while, pondering through it like it was a matter of life or death. He quickly got to a conclusion which lead up to the answer.

"Can you not tell me then? I mean... if I am not an enemy, there isn't any danger. So it should be clear to go..." Tigress turned her head and stared at Po with the most soul piercing look she could muster, making him shrink underneath her glare.

"Kinda..." Po quickly added with a tiny voice, clearly not comfterble in this situation. Tigress snorted and looked away from him with an expression he had never seen before on her.

"How long ago was it?" She asked straight out into the air, staring at the line on her arm. Po opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He looked down and flashed a thinking look before looking up again at Tigress.

"What? How long ago since what?" He asked all to obliviously. He opened his mouth slightly but closed it again before Tigress looked at him with an annoyed look.

"How long ago since Shen?" Tigress said flatly, clearly not amused. "Two? Three months?" She then asked with a bit of curiosity flashing in her eyes. Po sat there dumbfounded. Shocked. He cleared his throath and looked away.

"Tigress... It has not been three months..." He said with a straight face. He looked back at Tigress who sat there, looking at Po with a slightly tilted head.  
"It has been a year." He said flatly. Tigress' eyes widened and her mouth opened. She looked at him with a shocked and almost scared expression. She looked at the scar quickly and then back at Po.

"No... No way. I know I am bad at keeping track of days but I can't have... No. Just..." Tigress look fell and she looked down. Her eyes closed slowly and a sort of pain was displayed. She bared her teeth slightly, making her white fangs shine in the light. She sighed and opened her eyes again and looked at Po with a pained expression.

"No." She simply said. She jumped off the stone with a quick movement and started to walk with heavy footsteps, almost dragging her legs along. She had a hand kept on her scar and her eyes were almost closed. Her tail that usually swayed in the wind was dragged along the ground in a very Un-Tigress like way.  
"Where are you-"

"I'm going back to the others. We have to return to the Jade Palace, we have wasted enough time here as it is." She said, not looking back. She released her arm with her paw and got on all fours and sprinted into the forest, leaving Po sitting on the rock. Po sighed and jumped off clumsily, landing on his belly and arms stretched out. He grunted as he hit the ground and sighed. He placed his arms beside him and let them lift him up from the ground slowly. He then quickly stood up and walked back to the camp, just as Tigress had done.

'We'll speak later...' He thought as he walked over a fallen tree and started running through the bamboo forest.

**A/N:**

**SUMMER BREAK IS HERE.**

**Time to write. And play computer games... and read... Gosh, I don't spend my summer break outside at all.. xD**

**Oh well, here's a chap full of text for you to read. I really enjoy writing this story... I really do.**

**Anyways, Keep on readin'. I'm out.**


	7. Chapter Six: The Descending

Chapter Six, The Descending

The doors of the Jade Palace slammed open with a loud bang that echoed through the hall, making the small red panda by the pool at the end of the hall flinch. He opened his eyes and turned around to face the commotion to see the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior running towards him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again, his students stood on a perfect line infront of him. Well, Almost a perfect line. The dragon warrior laid flat on his back on the floor, panting.

He looked at the students infront of him again to see something trying to hide behind Monkey.

"What is that behind Master Monkey?" He asked, pointing slightly at the creature behind him. Monkey's eyes lit up and he turned around to grab what was behind him. with one swift motion he grabbed the creature and showed him to Shifu.

"What is a Child doing here?" Shifu questioned. He looked at his student's expresssions with an observant eye, but saw nothing.

"Po found him in the village, he was the only civillian there that wasn't dead." Tigress said sternly, not looking Shifu in the eye. Shifu's position shifted slightly as he watched the small goose infront of Monkey. He gave away a small and cold chuckle and closed his eyes.

"Monkey, would you perhaps take care of this child untill we find it's parents?" Shifu asked while pointing his stick towards the exit of the hall.

"Yes, Master Shifu." Monkey said. He grabbed the small goose and placed it on his back and walked out of the hall, leaving Shifu alone with the others.

"Now, Please explain what happened." Shifu said, closing his eyes while listening intently for his students answer. Po scratched the back of his head and looked around him at his comrades, not one spoke a word. All was freezed untill Tigress stepped forward. She took a deep breath and stilled her tail's tip that was wooshing back and forth in the air, creating unessecery noise. Even if it was very quiet.

"Po found a child in a burnt down inn in the village, his parents are persumibly dead. I got attacked by a deer who injured my palms and my leg during battle, but no severe injury was caused. She flew away with a large crow when the battle ended and she had been defeated. That is all I know." Tigress finished, bowing slightly as she backed away. Shifu nodded, acknowledging Tigress that he had understood the information she had given him. He kept his eyes closed as he thought for a moment, pondering the info into a puzzle within his head.

"Any other bits and pieces of information about this deer that I should know of?" Shifu asked, opening his left eye too look at the feline.

"She said she wanted to be called Pīlì, but told me that I should say the name Sundara to ring a bell." Tigress said casually. Shifu's eyes opened in shock as he pondered this piece of information.

"Sundara?" He asked Tigress as if he wasn't certain that he had heard right. He stepped forward, bringing himself closer to the feline.

"Yes you heard right, Sundara she said." Tigress confirmed. Shifu had his mouth open slightly in shock as he walked to his right.

"That can't be..." he whispered very faintly, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

"Erm... What can't be?" Po asked much too innocently. Shifu placed three of his fingers against his forhead and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and thought through how he would say his next line.

"You know what..." He said, his head hanging abit. His ears pearked up even more as a faint smile formed on his lips.

"This is great news, students!" He slightly shouted. He had a eerie smile on his lips. Tigress raised an eye in confusion but hesitated to question her master. Shifu noticed her mental objection by the way her tail had started to swish slightly and urged to continue.

"It is great news. It means that she has accepted the name on Oogways forged family scroll. The one he replaced that is." He had started pacing back and forth infront of the confused masters.

"Right, so... Will you now like... drag us along to some new weird chamber now and tell us the full story and legend and stuff?" Mantis spoke up, waving his scythes(I don't know what they are called, Can someone help me with that? xD) through the air. The others surounding him gave him a look before Shifu sighed and facepalmed.

"Yes Mantis... I am going to drag you to a new chamber you haven't seen yet..." He said with much less enthusiasm Mantis had used. Mantis looked around himself and chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright.. Follow me." Shifu said dryly as he walked in the direction of a pillar in the wall of heroes. He took a deep breath before looking up the pillar.

"Stand back." He said plainly. His students hesitated, but backed up nonetheless. Shifu then stood his right foot before his left and began doing the inner peace sequence. (minus the water drop naturally.) His breathing was light, his movements soft, but when he didn't stop doing the sequence, his breathing quickend to ragged breaths. His movements were fast and sudden and in one quick movement that went un-noticed, He punched the pillar square on. Out of his hand, A blue shockwave came and ran up the pillar as it looked as it were about to crumble. The blue light had made it's way up to the top of the pillar where it very suddenly changed direction down. It was shifting colors from Blue, To purple then to red and it continued along the color spectrum until it reached Shifu's still remaining hand on the pillar. Shifu quickly jumped back a step and then all of a sudden, The energy in his body jumped down into the ground and dissapeared. Po stood dumbfounded and stared at his master.

"While I have to admit that was awesome, It doesn't seem to have any purp-"

His dialouge were cut short and the step he had taken forward was quickly withdrawn as around Master Shifu a spiral staircase was created around him. It went down deep. Extremely deep. Around a hundred meters it went down before it stopped. Then with a brilliant flash of blue, the energy went up at the sides of the staircase and lit up several small holes in the wall before fading away.

"Now, What are you waiting for? Go down. I will be there once you arrive. I just have to rest." Shifu said with a smile on his lips. Po looked into his masters eyes and noticed something that was off.

"Shifu, weren't your eyes Blue?" He asked. Shifu sighed deeply before answering.

"Po, eye color has no matter in this. Just go down the stairs." He said sternly. Mantis then whispered in the background. 'Or bounce down.' which he chuckled to before being hit by Viper in the head. And with that, The furious five (minus Monkey) And Po all went down the mystery stairs.

**SO, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALL SUMMER BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**It's true.**

**I went to Gotland for one and a half week, I've had other activities like playing Computer games and such, I've been trying to repair a server all summer and I've had writers-block during the whole period.**

**Yay.**

**So... yea.**

**Let's have a lil' quiz before we carry on perhaps?**

**Alright, It will be History based. Mostly Egyptian history though.**

**yay.**

**Q1:**

**When were the Pyramids built?**

**1: 12000 B.C**

**2: 5600 B.C**

**3: 3200 B.C**

**4: 1400 B.C**

**Q2: How many years did Japan thrive in solitude before finally starting to trade with other countries?**

**1: 1100 Years**

**2: 620 Years**

**3: 540 Years**

**4: 240 Years**

**Q3: Who was the last farao of Egypt?**

**1: Ramses II**

**2: Tutankhamun**

**3: Cesar**

**4: Cleopatra**

**.**

**NOW, I will be doing one of those things many others do, I know..**

**I will be doing one of those "story of oneshots" thingies.**

**Mainly because I have alot of Oneshot Ideas but I don't want to do every one seperatly. So I will do a story with all of those thingies.**

**The prize of the quiz will be that the winner will decide the subject of the first oneshot.**

**not that many read this and even fewer will do the quiz...**

**Yea.**

**But anyhow, Meow.**


	8. Chapter Seven: One of No Lies

Chapter Seven, One of no lies

The chamber deep down in the ground was moist. The walls were built up by rotting planks covered in mold and the floor was probably supposed to be a dirt floor, but the moist had turned it into mud. The roof was dripping with water and roots hanged down brushing the fur on Po's ears.

"Erm... I am so sorry to interupt your 'Quiet stride of Kung-Fu-ness' Master Shifu, but is it healthy to be down here? I mean... with all the mold and... such..." Po rolling his thumbs nervously. Shifu folded his ears clearly annoyed and sighed.

"While I must admit, the condition of these chambers has faltered, I can still assure you that it is perfectly fine to be here." Shifu said unfolding one of his ears before folding it down again after it got hit by a waterdrop. The crowd kept walking through the tunnel that according to Po, seemed endless.  
"So... How much further do we have to go?" Po asked, breaking the eerie silence that hung over them. Shifu sighed inwardly and turned his head slightly back.

"Not much further Dragon Warrior." Shufy replied, clearly annoyed. The further they walked down the tunnel, the more they noticed that there was puddles in the floor. And the further they walked down, the larger the puddles got. In the end, the floor was covered in one large puddle. Shifu halted the group with a swift hand command.

"Po, Pick up Mantis and Crane, pick up Viper." Shifu said while still looking straight ahead. The tunnel ahead had no light at all. It seemed as Shifu's "force" couldn't reach this far. Shifu turned around and faced Tigress.

"Do you have your torch with you?" He asked. Tigress only nodded before reaching into an almost invisible pocket in her pants. She pulled out of it a small box and when she opened it, Po couldn't help but to look in awe as she brought forth a small bamboo stick out of the box and a match. She took the small bamboo stick in her hand and quickly flicked it, making a thin wooden rod come outof the bamboo. She took the match and drew it against the bamboo, making it burst into flames. She quickly lit up the small torch and shook her hand while still holding the match, making it go out. She now had a Torch.

Shifu nodded in approval at the sight before him. Viper was sitting on Cranes slightly extended wing, Mantis was sitting on Po's head and Tigress had a torch in her hand. He turned around and continued walking, the group following him closely.

* * *

They reached the end of the tunnel, and what the arrived to was a cavern. A cavern which had a lake in it. At the edges, there was shelfs with thousands of scrolls on them and in the very back of the cave there was a training space. A training space and a desk with a humble little chair beside it. Shifu folded up his ears when they entered the large cave and took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Welcome to the Cavern of the past." He said out into nothingness. He started walking slowly around the lake as he spoke.  
"This is a location of History, of glory, of fate and of prophecys. But we are not here for any of them. We are here to visit a certain part of history..." He spoke, looking around himself. They were almost at the desk at the back already, and they were approaching quickly. When only being about five meters away from the desk, Shifu turned towards the shelf beside him and grabbed a scroll out of the carefully stacked pile. The group of fighters behind him flinched as he did so, but miraculously, the pile now only had a hole in it where the scroll once was. Shifu took another deep breath before turning towards his students, holding the scroll up in the air.

"The part when Oogway was forced to lie to save our world." He said watching his students expressions change to a face of shock.  
"But... Wasn't Oogway like, all good and stuff? Never lying and such?" Po immidiently questioned. Shifu closed his eyes and put his arm which held the scroll behind his back.

"Yes panda. This is true. But those are legends. And as Oogway once told me, 'Legends are made to be believed, Mysteries to be solved and truth's to be hated'." Shifu said in a matter-of-fact tone. He opened his eyes and walked past his students in the direction of the tunnel.

"Come, I will tell you the story on the way back." He said calmly as the five started to follow him.

* * *

(Shifu narrating)

_'That night when Oogway was on his way back to China and the Valley of peace... He had a vision.'_

_Oogway sat calmly on the ground as he meditated. His mind was clear, his focus immense. He was in his peaceful place in his mind. The landscape was endless green hills and now and then, you could see a peach tree. He burrowed his eyebrows with wonder, he never got here unless..._  
_Unless the universe had something to say._

_'He knew something was wrong. At the moment he entered his solitude location, he knew. And he had to find out what was wrong.'_

_Immidiently, the landscape around him changed. He was now standing beside the Sacred peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He looked out and saw the village sitting there peacefully. He sighed in relief._

_'But then... it went all wrong.'_

_The sun turned red and the valley was shrouded in darkness. He could see clouds coming in from the south-west, dark clouds. In a matter of second, they had covered the sky. Oogway could do nothing but to look as the villagers down below paniced and ran around. _

_'Then, he saw something that only should reside in hell itself.'_

_All of a sudden, a loud explosion sounded. He looked up into the sky and saw the clouds flash red and orange as large burning suns came down and hit the valley. _

_'He couldn't move. He could just watch as his lifes work was destroyed. But he knew, that this was a vision. A vision of what would happen in the future if something did not happen when it should have.'_

_Oogway regained control of his mind and exited the hellish world. He was now once again in the forest floor as raindrops began to fall. He knew that he had to get back to the palace immidiently._

_'And so, he rushed back. He ran all day, and all night. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He didn't drink, He didn't think...'_

_'Woa, so... Did that rhyme on purpose?' Po's voice echoed, interupting Shifu._

_'N-. YES, PANDA! NOW QUIET OR I WILL GIVE THE FIVE PERMISSION TO KICK YOU DOWN THE STAIRS WHENEVER THEY WANT!' Shifu screamed at the Panda who quickly shut up._

_'Anyways, He did not do anything but to run. He reached the Valley after a week of constant running and as fast as he got there, he went to this cavern, sat by his desk and wrote a lie.'_

_Oogway thought through his ancient mind carefully. He could not risk making a misstake. He lowered the feather and wrote with careful words:_

**By the last wishes of the lord of the province Rashkasinuu**

My gold will be claimed by my Daughter, Sundara. And when she reaches the age of  
20, she may take the name Pīlì to honor the family. I also wish that my daughter will be able to access the Library Dìzhī zhīshì in China to learn about the art of taṟkāppuk kalai which is practiced by all in our family.

These wishes shall only be fullfilled when I have met with my fate and can no longer carry on my duties, and by the law, my wishes will be completed or punishment will be served.  
Signed, Lord Garva.

_Oogway put the feather away and read through his creation. It was clean. He rolled it together and put it in his shell before he headed back to the scene of the accident._

_'He arrived there after one and a half week and luckily, found Sundara sleeping. He then went underground and replaced the original testament with his forged and quickly left the scene and headed back to the Jade palace.'_

* * *

Shifu finished his story just as they had arrived at the top of the stairs again.

"Master Shifu, I am very sorry for questioning your story, but are you saying that he did not only lie, but he broke the law and the wishes of a dead man?" Tigress asked, confused by the story which was very understandable. Oogway had been a big part of her life and his legend too.  
"Yes, Tigress. That is very correct." Shifu confirmed. The group stood in shock. Their world had just been turned upside down.

"Anyways, I believe it is time for dinner already. Po, will you cook?" Shifu asked the Panda who was still in a shock state. He shook his head quickly before answering.

"Of course Master Shifu." Shifu then looked at his students with a smile.  
"Excellent. I will not be joining you this evening sadly, I have to study Oogways scroll." Shifu said, still holding the scroll behind his back.  
"You are all dismissed." He finally said. Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and Viper all bowed and exited, Po quickly following their lead.

"Please tell me you left loopholes in this..." Shifu muttered as he exited the hall and walked to the training hall.

* * *

**Oh my, Oh my!**

**An update so soon? And quite a long one at that?**

**well, actually it's quite short.**

**But yea, and update nonetheless!**

**I hope you enjoyed folks, and I do not want to be a pest but No one has done my Quiz it seems.**

**well, I didn't really expect anyone to do it.**

**Anyway, Anyhow and Anywhy,**

**I will see you at the next update!**

**Tchüss!**


End file.
